The present invention relates to a latchable line connector for the connection of at least one pressure-medium and/or flow-medium line, in particular a fuel line, onto a connector counterpart, comprising a plug-in part having a plug-in stem which can be plugged in a sealed manner into a plug-in opening of the connector counterpart, and at least one line outlet, and also comprising latching means for locking the plug-in stem in its plugged-in position, and comprising a separate retaining part having the latching means.
A line connector of this type is disclosed by German utility model 297 21 023. In this case, the retaining part which has two resilient latching arms as latching means is connected movably to the plug-in part in such a manner that the plugging-in of the plug-in stem and the latching of the latching means can be carried out independently of one another. This means that, first of all, only the plug-in stem is plugged in. Only after that does the latching take place by means of a corresponding movement of the retaining part, which then grips in a latching manner with the latching arms around the connector counterpart and thereby locks the plug-in part against becoming detached.
DE 195 05 574 A1 discloses a further, similar line connector in which, however, the plug-in part is formed integrally with resilient retaining arms in some designs. In this case too, the retaining arms of the plug-in connector grip in a latching manner around the housing which has the receiving hole.
The present invention is based on the object of improving a line connector of the generic type in such a manner that a connection which is particularly secure against mechanical stresses is achieved between the plug-in part and the connector counterpart using means which are simple and are of good value in terms of construction and production.
According to the invention, this is achieved in that the retaining part comprises a retaining section for the retaining connection to the connector counterpart in a manner secure against tilting and twisting, and comprises at least two resilient latching arms which form the latching means, in which case the plug-in part can be plugged in between the latching arms in such a manner that the latching arms grip around the plug-in part in the plugged-in position and grip behind it in a latching manner and thereby fix it relative to the connector counterpart also in a manner secure against tilting and twisting. The retaining part can therefore first of all be connected via its retaining section mechanically to the connector counterpart. After the plug-in stem has subsequently been plugged into the plug-in opening, the latching arms of the retaining part are used to also connect the entire plug-in part to the connector counterpart in a manner which is mechanically secure against tilting and twisting, i.e. in a defined alignment with respect to the plug-in axis of the plug-in stem and also with respect to an outlet axis of the line outlet, which is preferably designed as a tubular or hose-type connecting branch with a pointed profile. In this case, the retaining part may be designed, in particular, as an integral plastic shaped part in a manner which is simple and represents good value.